The Searing Truth
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: "Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?, Don't forget what we've been through together, Hey, isn't it true, We promised to always be best friends forever.." Two-Shot! PLEASE READ! Better than you think... Angst; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

_"We are gathered here today, To speak our last and Final Goodbyes to Ms. Allyson Marie Dawson."_

The pastor speaks, his voice needing to sound dead, but Doing this was kinda', Sorta, Hard, when it was your Niece you were saying goodbye too.

_"My Daughter, A-Ally, was very brave and, she shouldn't have died. This was a cruel way to take her from us. She deserved to live a happy life, and a death that came when it was her time. She should not have had to die, with the flames licking and burning her Beautiful skin and features. I love you very much Ally. I miss you." _

Lester Dawson, Hadn't known about the Faulty wires or the fact that Ally had opened the store early. He was devastated when he found out about her.. Dying.

_"Ally, Oh Ally, I... I should have been there for you. I was your best friend. I realize now, how horrible you must have felt for me ignoring you. I am so sorry Ally. You used to be my one and only best friend, but then Jessica came along and... I don't know. Things changed. I Love you Ally. You'll always be in my heart, and a beautiful sister. _

Trish was heartbroken. She thought it as her fault because she had made plans with Ally, and ditched them, causing her to open the store early. She fought to hold the tears in. They just kept coming and beating their way out though. They kept running down her cheeks.

_"She and I, were never really close or hung out as much as the other team Austin Members. I don't know much about Her, either. But, I do know, She was smart, innocent, beautiful, caring, mature and responsible for someone her age, and.. A horrible dancer," He smiles and Chuckles a little before continuing,"We love and miss you Ally. Even... Austin. I'm sorry Al, but he won't be coming today." _

Dez had always been someone to cheer Ally up when he wasn't messing up the instruments. He wouldn't admit it, but he envied her. She was pretty, could sing, and captured Austin's attention. She had stolen, not only his best friend, but Also, Austin's heart. Austin had a girlfriend now though.

* * *

**ONE WEEK BEFORE THE FUNERAL**

* * *

_"Hey, Trish... Please, call me back?" _It came out more of a question than a statement, because well lets face it all of my best friends have been ignoring me. I sigh and rub my temples. Stress has been horrible on me, and i was losing my best friends. **  
**

Trish, got a new best friend named Jessica.

Dez, Stopped coming around All together.

Austin, He got a girlfriend and started spending every minute of every day drooling over her.

I missed them.

It seemed they all were leaving me..

I walk around the corner to Sonic Boom and unlock the door before flipping the 'Open' sign. Trish had totally ditched our plans and i was extremely bored. I wonder what happened to Trish... I walk to behind the counter and look for my book before grabbing it from it's hideout.

_'Oh yeah, My book is a ninja like that.' _I giggle and smile a little before looking up in hope when the Sonic Boom door opens and sets the bell off. _"Hi, my names Angie, and i lost my son.. have to seen him? He's about this tall," The woman gestured about 1 foot above the ground, "Brown hair, blue eyes..?" _I think and look around the store. _"No, I'm sorry Ma'am. But, if i see him I'll call you. What's your number?" _I look at her and she looks hesitant but i think a look in my eye made her believe in me. I wouldn't hurt the boy. In truth, when I grew up, I wanted to have Three or Two Babies. A boy first, and a girl second. A boy first, because I want my baby boy to be able to beat up any boy that hurts my baby girl.

I had a wonderful life ahead of me.

_Where did it all go wrong? _

Suddenly there's smoke coming from the Practice room. I run up and open the door and see a figure with a black mask on, burning everything in the room. They stare dead into my eyes and smile that creepy vile smile that makes your skin crawl before jumping out the window. I run back downstairs and just as I'm about to run out the door i hear a little voice. _"Help!" _I stop and turn around. _"HELP!" _The small voice comes again and I run around the room, listening to the endless cries for help, not realizing someone was locking the door. The room is now filled with smoke and you can hear the fire department people trying to stop the flames.

_"HELP! I'M STUCK IN THE TUBA!" _The voice shouts and I run to the tuba to see little feet sticking out of it. I grab them and pull the little.. boy out. THE MOTHER LOOKING FOR HER CHILD! I grab my phone and call her, yelling that i found the boy and that There was a fire, Yelling _"HELP PLEASE HELP!" _like a madwomen. I get to the door and push but its locked and it _just.. won't open. _I push harder and by now i can feel the flames licking at my ankles so i decide my life isn't worth anything. Just save the boy. I grab him and tuck him into my shirt, before bending and gasping as the flames lick and burn my clothes before getting to my skin. I scream and then there's frantic shouts coming from outside.

_"SOMEONE'S IN THERE!" _

I look at the boy. He's staring at me like I'm some sort of angel because I'm burning but i won't let him die. This little boy has a whole life ahead of him. I didn't. Hell, i was losing everything. But I HAD To save this boy. His mother looked broken without him by her side earlier. And I'm sure he has a father too. I give one last feeble push and it finally opens. I grab the boy and run outside. I hold him to my chest and I see Austin, Trish, Dez, Lester and everyone. I look up at them and open my shirt to give them the little boy. As soon as the mother gets to him she gives me a grateful glance and it's then that i Collapse. I look up at everyone and smile that one last feeble smile before passing out and giving into the blackness. I can't see but i can feel them moving me and trying to save me.

_'It's useless. Save the boy. Leave me be.' _

I think in my mind quietly. They can't hear me but i'm ready to die. _"Ally.. You were very brave.." _

My mother's soft voice murmurs to me and i turn to see her. Looking beautiful With her brown flowing locks and brown chocolaty orbs. _"You saved the boy, even if it meant risking your own life. Come now, Darling. A new life awaits us."_

I walk and hug her because in truth i may not have said much but i loved my mother and I missed her dearly. Her beautiful voice and frail tiny body. We looked alike.

I know anyone else would have been selfish with who lived; The boy or me. They would think. I, had picked the boy, because, although i had my future planned I knew i wouldn't get to live it. I just wish someone can save my book. It has all my secrets and life wishes in it.

I look down at the world one last time, seeking out Austin, Dez, Trish and My dad. I look at Austin one last time, whispering_ 'I loved you with all my heart.'_, before turning and walking into the depths of light with my mother.

_'Goodbye...'_

* * *

Austin may not have been at the funeral. He wasn't there because he couldn't let everyone see him cry. He wouldn't let them hear the feelings he had left unsaid. He wouldn't want them to think he was a sort of wimp. So, when the official Funeral was over, and they buried her, he walked up to the tombstone.

_"Ally. I love you so much. I'm so sorry i wasn't there for you. Your the most special and beautiful girl in my life and I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I miss you. I miss your smile. And.. I just miss everything about you. Most importantly i love you. I always have and always will." _

He breaks down and cries. He falls on his knees and lets his head rest in the dirt. Crying his feelings out. Crying everything out. He feels regret and pain jab at his body and he knows it's because _He wasn't there _and _he_ _never had been. _He hadn't _Thought she would care. _

Suddenly, A hand presses onto his shoulder and he looks up.

Mr. Dawson is looking at him with a look that says, _'I know.' _He looks back and looks at Dez and Trish also. He smiles and gets up, walking to them.

They hug and look at each other. Savoring this last 'Team Austin' Moment. Because _It would never be the same _without Ally.

Austin and Dez and Trish haven't hung out in a while together either. But, That would change because Austin _finally _knows what his inspiration was.

It was _Ally __all along.._

* * *

_You try to be so strong,  
But I always know when something's wrong  
See you when your feeling down,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_  
_Don't forget what we've been through together,_  
_Hey, isn't it true,_  
_We promised to always be best friends forever,_  
_Yeah._

* * *

**I.. Honestly cried when i wrote this... **

**I've NEVER written a story like this. **

**PLEASE, Do not judge this to harshly. **

**and please.. **

**REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Mason's POV** (The Little Boy)**

****I hadn't really known about some of my childhood. Because something horrible happened when i was 6 and i kinda just draw a blank on it. I asked my mom what had happened and she just said she would tell me when the time was right. I'm 16 now. My mom had said she wanted to show me something, and she says its Sorta Important and it has to do with why i cant remember half of my 6 year old life.

I walk out and into the car before looking out where she's taking me.

The cemetery?

_"Did it have to do with dad?" _I asked her as i get out and start walking expectantly towards my fathers gravestone. He had been diagnosed with Cancer and died when i was 7.

It pained me not to have my dad when i needed him, but he had told me and my mother with his dying breathe, _"Its my time, son. Don't morn for me to long, my darlings. I will always be in your heart." _And then he smiled that one last smile we'd ever see and closed his eyes, letting death overtake him.

_"No, Son. Come on." _She grabs my hands and leads me in a total different direction and i'm totally confused now.

_"Mom, Where are we going?" _I kept asking. She just wouldn't tell me!

Finally, She stops and looks at me, tears in her eyes. _"Mom, whats wrong?" _I asked, Concerned. _"Son, the reason you don't remember half of your 6 year old life is because.. You almost died in a fire." _

__I choke on my spit and look at her, _"What? How..? Why am i still here then?" _

__She smiles a sad smile and looks at a tombstone.

_ Allyson Marie Dawson. _

_1997 - 2012 _

_'Savoir and Eagle, soaring above and beyond into the blue depths of the sky.' _**(A/N: I made that Quote up)**

****_"Mom, what does this mean?"_ The name, "Allyson Dawson" seems kind of familiar, but i don't i just don't know how. _"Son, when you were 6, you ran away from me because i wouldn't buy you ice cream. You said, 'Mommy, lets play hide and seek, without the seek, before running off. I seen you go into the Store Sonic Boom and i followed you. I got worried when The girl that worked there said you wasn't there and she hadn't seen you," _Suddenly memories and flashbacks are flashing through my mind. _"I gave her my number and i walked out looking around in the bushes before getting a call from your father and going to meet him at the food court. Ten minutes later i got a call from her, only just hearing her frantic shouts. She kept shouting, 'I found your son! He was stuck in the tuba and... FIRE! PLEASE HELP! I'M TRAPPED! PLEASE HELP!' I started crying and yelled at your father, telling him to hurry up before i dashed to the Sonic Boom. When we got there The girl was walking out and i didn't see you, i thought she had left you or you had died and i almost passed out before she opened her little jacket and i seen you. I rushed forward and grabbed you from her, smiling happily, and you were staring at her like she was some kind of angel. She passed out and the hospital couldn't save you. She kept whispering, 'Save the boy, Save the boy' and then she stopped breathing all together. I looked at my phone after things settled down and seen i had a text from her. It said, 'I used to think my only purpose in life was to grow up and live in misery, but, when i was crouched at the front door of my store, a sudden realization hit me and i set my mind on saving him. This was MEANT to be. I am GOING to make sure your son survives. I will NOT let him die. He has a long life to live and ill be his guardian angel from above. Always watching him. I have this book, and i want you to give it to him. So he can know what i was like. But only when you think hes ready. Goodbye. Don't judge anything that's happened harshly; It was meant to be this way.' and i cried reading it. She gave up her family and life for my child; my baby boy." _

__My mom smiles at me and i look at her.

_"Mom, why are we here?" _

__She points at the gravestone and says, _"The young lady that saved you, her name was Allyson Dawson, but people called her Ally. She was your savoir," _Suddenly she's reaching into her coat pocket and pulls out a journal, _"And She wanted you to know about her. Because shes your guardian angel and she'll always protect you." _

Then, My mother smiles and places a small kiss on her fingers before pressing it to the tombstone, then walking up to me and kissing my forehead. _"It wasn't your fault she died, Mason. Don't take this to hard." _She whispered into my ear and walks back to the car.

I look at the Brown, leather bound book with a Capital 'A' on it.

A stands for Ally.

I smile and open it to the last page written on.

_'Dear Diary/Journal,_

_ I have this weird feeling in my gut, its both bad and good. I know, something is going to happen. I just wish i knew. I know, My life isn't all that great. My friends left me and my father is never home. I feel like i'm complete though, ever since i got here and that young women walked in. I don't know what but-' _

__Suddenly it cuts off and its just black tar on it. She knew it was going to happen. She accepted it.

I smile and run to my mom's waiting car, telling her to drive to the flower store and i run in, getting white, Red and Pink roses and racing back to the cemetery. I put the flowers around the grave and dig a hole, big enough for her book, burying it in the dirt with her. It belongs to her, it WAS Her.

Ally Dawson was my savoir. And I can guarantee, if she had lived, i probably would have fallen for her.

* * *

**This is OFFICIALLY DONE! **

**This chapter didn't have AS MUCH pain and angst in it (: **

**Please review. **

**I hope you enjoyed !**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Authors Note

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't****review, ****don't**** message your friends,****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

****Also, I'm so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter; I couldn't update today because I had to babysit today. I will TRY To update tomorrow; No promises though.

I'm sorry!

But PLEASE,

Sign the petition! Or This story may get deleted!


End file.
